Indexable cutting inserts having cutting edges inclined in opposite directions are known. Such cutting inserts are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,750 to Satran et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,670 to Satran and U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,214 to Rothballer et al. These cutting inserts are typically used for milling and have a generally square shape with peripherally located cutting edges having rake surfaces that extend inwardly and downwardly toward a center portion of the cutting insert.
Other type of cutting insert is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,034 to Satran et al, disclosing a tangential milling cutting insert. Each end surface of the cutting insert is provided with at least one projecting abutment member having a projecting abutment surface.
When using cutting inserts for carrying out drilling operations, it may be necessary to have better control of chip breaking in the vicinity of the trailing end of the cutting edge when there is overlap of the trailing sections of the cutting edges of two cutting inserts.